


Magic

by mamalove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Existing Relationship, F/M, Healthy Boundaries, Understanding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalove/pseuds/mamalove
Summary: Dean comes home from a hunt and needs you to just be there.





	Magic

Sleep wouldn’t come. And why would it? You were in bed alone, Dean on day three of a hunt. Sam had sent a text

“on the way. Dean’s asleep. He’s ok but just. We took some hits. Love you.” 

Always so brief after a hunt. They knew you needed more details but you understood that they gave all they could. 

You’d prepped the infirmary and stocked the fridge. Straightened up a bit and then taken a long bath. Hopeful that the lavender oils would do the trick....they didn’t. You knew a nap would help because when they got home, well who knew really? 

After tossing and turning, you just get up. Throw on your flowy robe that Dean says makes you look like some sort of sorceress. Setting up camp in the library with a book of lore. This was your comfort zone. You don’t enjoy hunts. You aren’t good at that. Your anxiety too overwhelming and you were just clumsy. But you could memorize these books, use this information to make sure that hunters knew all that they could. 

You must have dozed off in your comfy chair because before you know it, there’s just noise. Always when they come back it is loud and their energy overwhelms the bunker. Their presence makes it’s way to you before they even enter the room. You stand and pull your robe tight, probably a nervous habit or maybe routine because you know you need to move. They stumble in, Sam first always. He gives you a small Sam smile, sort of crooked but filled with goodness. Even if he doesn’t know it. He seems okay physically. But you can see in his eyes they didn’t make it in time. That too many people got hurt. 

“I’m sorry” you whisper because sometimes it’s all people need to hear. 

“I know. I’m gonna go shower and get to bed. Tomorrow’s another day, right” he chuckles because you always say that. 

You reach to grab his hand as he passes you and give it a gentle squeeze. 

And so now to find him. He’s either in the kitchen or garage. With Baby or with beer. You pass through the kitchen and no luck. So you grab a couple bottles, the clink as they touch is calming. A sense memory of happier times. Now to the garage wishing you’d worn socks but sure you’d be warm as soon as you saw him. 

He’s still in the car, one hand on the wheel and the other rubbing his face. It’s always  
this hard. Maybe it didn’t used to be. Maybe before he could find a girl and lose himself or drink away the pain. But he’s been through hell, literally and more than once. And now he just doesn’t recover as easily. And you knew that and you love that about him. Because it’s growth and it’s a willingness to sit with his pain. 

You slide in to the passenger seat, the silk of your robe against the leather is nice. He breathes deep, taking in the smell of you. He’s mentioned before that’s it’s the smell of home and all things good. 

You don’t speak first. You know he’ll say what he needs to, when he needs to. That’s the thing about healthy relationships. Knowing the other person and respecting their process. 

You take a deep breath and a giant, anxious pull from the beer. You sigh as you angle your body towards him. You hand him his beer and he takes it. Your fingers brush as he takes the beer and for you, it’s electric. You feel him all the way down to your feet. His eyes meet yours, sad and hungry. “Hi magic lady” he whispers, looking down at your robe. You grin as he looks back up at you. 

Now that the silence is broken, you reach out and place your free hand on the back of his neck. Fingers running through the short hair and you feel him shudder. 

“We didn’t save them” he’s looking at you and you see the kid in him. The kid who had to go through this same thing over and over and it wrecks you. 

“No, not them. But you stopped it. You stopped that monster from doing it again. Just like always”. 

He looks at you and you see that he loves you for saying it even if it doesn’t feel that way yet. “I don’t want to talk much right now, sweetheart”. And that’s ok because he will. Sam says you did that to him and if so then you’ve done good in your life. 

You whisper that’s it ok and he pulls you next to him. His arm snakes around your waist and he buries his face against your throat. There’s a sweet spot where he nuzzles you and you raise your head just a bit so he can find it. He’s breathing in and you are breathing out. Relief that he’s home washes over you. The stubble that’s accumulated over the hunt is rough against the soft skin and it’s always heaven. The beer bottles clink again and you smile as he pulls away. He’s quick to sit them outside Baby-always she comes first and you laugh. But he finds his place buried into the softness of you just as quick. 

You feel him opening your robe and his arms slipping under your T-shirt. It’s not even about sex so much as he just needs to feel you. To know you are there. And you always are. Always will be. You don’t know what you did to be lucky enough to be what he needed but thank Chuck. 

His hands move all over, as if he’d forgotten every inch of you and needed to remap. He squeezes a roll gently and you sigh. His mouth finally crushes into you and it’s salty and sweet. Your hands grip his face pulling him impossibly closer to deepen the kiss. He’s turned his body so you are very nearly pressed against each other, legs tangling. You both take up so much space that it’s awkward but you don’t mind. 

He leans into you so you lay back. He sort of molds into the soft of you. His pillow. Your legs open a bit and you feel how much he wants you. Needs you. He gently moves against you. Your arms around his neck and his face buried into yours. He whispers that he needs to taste and you are quick to agree. His weight lifted and the creaky sound of a door opening. 

He’s on his knees and pulling you across the seat. Your breath is fast and your heart is racing. You raise your hips as he tugs at your bottoms. He whispers you are his girl and then he doesn’t talk. Mouth is too busy. He’s soft at first. Kisses around the slit, his hands rubbing your legs. Your hands instantly in his hair. He spreads you open and it’s all just happening. You began to buck against his face as he sends his tongue so deep. How he does this you can’t know but you are wild when does. You grab at his hair and he asks if he can use his fingers and you scream your answer.

He slips a rough finger inside and your walls practically snap against it. He’s telling you how good you feel and how he loves you and then you’re gone. His free hand grabbing your stomach and you love that it’s there for him to hold. You register the second and third finger in waves. All of this is just passion and feelings. And you come. You feel it rush out and it takes your breath with it. You look at him and he grins as he licks his fingers. Same ole Dean. Always. 

“You really are magic, y’know” he’s smiling and you feel like maybe you just might be.


End file.
